Dark Symphony
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: ON HOLD! What if Kantarou’s scar was more than just sensing demons? What if it could control him? Will Haruka and the others save him, if he could only hear the sound manipulating him? Shounen-ai Haruka/Kantarou
1. Chapter 1

Dark Symphony 

Summary: What if Kantarou's scar was more than just sensing demons? What if it could control him? Will Haruka and the others save him, if he could only hear the sound manipulating him? Shounen-ai Haruka/Kantarou

A/N: I was finally able to see Tactics. The episodes were okay but the ending totally killed it! In my opinion anyway. This is my first Tactics fanfic. Do go easy, okay?

Disclaimers: don't own Tactics so don't sue! Thank you!

Subdivision 1: Sound

It was the same dream again. It didn't matter to him, he's always had dreams but this one seemed to be persistent lately. It was the same darkness and he'd always wander around. He couldn't control his body and just let it be taking in the sights that might lead him to the end of this mystery.

The dream was just endless corridors with candles lit after every door on both sides. He felt himself taking cautious steps to be sure that nothing would come out and jump him. He had his beads ready to defend himself in case. So far nothing was happening.

Then he heard this music. It was a soft, sad melody. But it was calling out to him. He followed the sound and reached the end of the corridor. A door was his only barrier against the room that lied ahead. He treaded carefully by silently opening the door. He peeked inside only to see someone with his or her back turned. The person was clutching a flute in their hand.

Then he heard chanting. He couldn't understand it because of the strong winds that surrounded the room. He shielded his face from the harsh onslaughts of the wind. His red eyes examined the ritual going on. He didn't know this one. It seemed like they were trying to break a seal.

He immediately shut his eyes as a bright light emerged. He slowly opened them to see a woman hovering above the broken seal while the person was unconscious. What scared him was that she stared right at him.

"I finally found you Ichinomiya Kantarou."

She said before he was sent spiraling through endless images of what could be the future. He saw how all of those people he cared about were killed. What was worse is that he was the one killing them. His hands clutched tightly on his head. As it got worse, all he could do was scream.

-X-

The whole house was in alarm as a pain-filled scream reached their sensitive ears. Both servants quickly ran to their master's room. What they saw horrified them as Kantarou thrashed around in the throes of his nightmare. And he couldn't stop screaming. Youko and Haruka rushed over to his side intending to either wake or calm him. But first they had to restrain him, which was proving difficult. Haruka kept a good grip as Youko tried to calm him down.

It didn't work.

"Haruka, what should we do?" Youko asked worriedly. Haruka narrowed his eyes and started to shake his master repeatedly.

"Oi, Kantarou!" he said trying to wake the sleeping figure. No response.

"Kan-chan! Wake up!" Youko tried to no avail.

After a few moments, Kantarou woke from his nightmare. Haruka and Youko backed off a bit as he sprung up directly. His breaths were coming out in harsh pants. It was difficult for him to breathe for a moment. Haruka gently rubbed his back as he started a coughing fit.

"Youko-chan, can I please have some water?" Kantarou said as he calmed down. Youko quickly got up to get him some water. It was silent.

"Care to talk about it?" Haruka suggested. Note that it is a rare moment. But he did care in his own little way considering how many times he rescued his master on cases.

He got no response. He was about to ask again but he spotted tears falling down his master's cheeks. This was another rare feature for he'd never seen Kantarou cry, except once, otherwise it never occurred. Losing against his urges, Haruka turned his master's face towards him, grasping his face with one hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. The tears that began escaping again slipped past the back of his hand. Kantarou just looked at him.

"I don't remember," Kantarou answered his question. Haruka just looked at him disbelievingly.

"Is something wrong Haruka?" Kantarou asked.

"You're crying." Haruka answered. Kantarou placed his hand on his cheek.

It was wet.

-X-

"I've finally found you Ichinomia Kantarou.

"This time, I won't let you go."

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry if this totally sucked. But I'll do better. This is just the first chapter and my first Tactics fic. PLZ be kind!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Symphony

Respnose to annonymous reviews:

LadyYuina: Thanks! I hope this chapter is longer!

Subdivision 2: Vivid Memories

Kantarou was tired. Granted he hadn't done anything remotely worth being tired for but he couldn't help but want to go back and sleep on his futon in his room. He quietly slipped past his servants and into his room. As much as he knew Youko and Haruka were worried about him, he didn't want to deal with it at all.

He casually lied down staring at the walls thinking about every thing and nothing. His mind eventually drifted to his dreams.

They weren't pleasant at all. Since those dreams sprung up, he's had little sleep. He thought he could research it to find out what kind of chant that was to release a seal that powerful. He's had no such luck. Plus, he was trying to find out if someone or _something _placed some kind of spell or curse on him. No such luck either.

Slowly, he noticed a faint scent. It smelled pleasant and seemed to calm his nerves. He let out a contented smile and curled up in his blankets. Whatever the smell was, it was nice.

Pretty soon, he drifted off to sleep not taking notice that the bells on his wrist began to ring.

-X-

The transparent form made it through the screen doors. Surely, there weren't enough wards to keep _it _from entering. The form smirked in satisfaction as the eyes spotted the sleeping figure of the exorcist. It had been too long of being sealed in that cave. But now…

Its hand descended cupping the cheek. The fingers caressed the face and hair as if admiring the soft skin, and child-like face. It caught sight of the ringing bells. But it didn't worry. The spell it had let loose was a powerful sleeping spell, not even a good practitioner of the supernatural would wake in the presence of a simple sprit. It's hand drifted to the center of the young man's chest. It moved as if painting a picture with invisible ink.

The lips turned into a smirk as the dark eyes watch in amusement when the face began to contort in pain. Smiling in satisfaction, she drifted off.

"I've found you, Ichinomia Kantarou."

With that, the figure of the woman disappeared.

The house was quiet as no one made a sound and didn't notice the lingering dark presence that wrapped itself around the body and seeped into his skin.

-X-

Haruka woke to a morbid feeling. He didn't know what it was; just that he needed to be awake or something bad might happen. He had feeling that it probably already had. He fought the urge to get up and check up on his master. But did so anyways.

His footsteps were quiet, hoping not to wake the populace. He stealthily opened his master's bedroom door to check if the exorcist was alright. He sighed, softly, in relief as he saw Kantarou sleeping peacefully. He'd better head back before Youko caught him and teased him about this.

Before he could turn away, he froze in shock.

-X-

_He was dreaming again. He was staring, unblinkingly at the ceiling. He didn't know where he was but from the looks of it, he was on some kind of altar dressed in a white robe. He tried moving, but couldn't move any of his limbs. All he could do was breathe and turn his head. _

_He felt the chains upon his wrists and ankles. They weren't attached to the ground, but he still couldn't move from where he lay. He tried calling out to someone, anybody… but he couldn't voice out anything. Only one name came to mind – _Haruka.

_Who is Haruka? _

_Unconsciously, his leg shifted. It took him a few moments to realize that. The more he thought of this _Haruka _he got a bit of his movement back. He concentrated on the name. The name sounded hopeful at the moment. He wished to know the face that matched that name. It was there, at the edge of his memories. _

Tap, tap, tap…

_Someone was coming. He craned his neck to see who it was, but only got a glimpse of a hooded figure. The person walked towards him. Slender hands gently grasped the side of his face. He stared blankly at the hooded figure. A smile graced the person's lips. _

"_You're finally awake," a woman's voice. "I've been waiting a long time." She stepped away and began to chant. _

_He couldn't fight it. He knew it was pointless to. He felt himself floating, and dark winds surrounding him as if ready to suffocate him. He wouldn't be surprised. And he couldn't bring himself to care. He kept still, outlined by a dark, purple glow. The chains were wearing down on him. But his limbs didn't sag. He was still upright. _

_The chanting continued. The shadows formed above him, a figure. It outlined something that looked very familiar. He was rather surprised when the silhouette with wings grasped his arms as if in a grip. The silhouette was saying something. He could hear it, but very faintly. _

"_-tarou! Kan-! –tarou! Kantarou!" _

_Kantarou? _

_That was his name? _

_Soon, images rushed threw his mind. _

_He felt himself drifting off and out of this reality. _

-X-

Haruka was pissed. He tried to stop Kantarou from floating in his sleep. Yes, floating. It was harder than it looked. It of course, landed him in this predicament. Kantarou had been too high for him to even get that he had to let out his wings to shake the sleeping figure. He had to let out his wings and tries to shake Kantarou awake. The ringing bells didn't help any either. Haruka thought that his master would wake to such an aura. He grasped the thin arms and shook him, calling his name.

"Oi, Kantarou! Kantarou!" he tried a few times. His master didn't wake. "Kantarou!" He tried again.

This got the exorcist to open his eyes. They were wide and unseeing as if in shock. The black, purple glow around him disappeared and Kantarou began to descend. Haruka quickly acted, catching him around the waist to make sure his master landed softly on the futon. It landed him in this _certain _predicament. Before Haruka could move off of Kantarou, the young exorcist focused his eyes.

Haruka froze staring down into red, inhuman eyes.

"Ha…ru…ka?" Kantarou spoke softly. Haruka snapped out of his daze and hastily got off his master.

Kantarou looked around. He wasn't in that dark place. He glanced about to see Haruka next to him. Inwardly, he was happy. He tried to sit up but he felt like he didn't have any energy. He was glad to be out of that dark place. It felt so empty.

He tried sitting up, using his arms as leverage, but soon fell back down. It really hurt. He couldn't really move his limbs, as if he'd been comatose for a week or two. It was just like in his dream. He glanced at Haruka's worried face. He let out a smile.

How long Kantarou had wished to see that face have emotion for him aside from anger. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to know it wasn't another dream. Kantarou raised his hand, ever so slowly, towards the worried features of Haruka. His fingertips brushed under the eye, over the cheek… It felt so real… His hand slipped, descending towards his side. He was surprised when another hand grasped it.

Kantarou glanced curiously at Haruka. He didn't understand.

They stared at the other, deep, in a trance trying to figure the other out.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the length update! I had writers block for this and I finally got this done! Hooray for me! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Symphony 

Subdivision 3: Darkness

"Sensei!" came the voice of an active woman.

Youko was the first to greet the overenthusiastic Reiko.

"Hello Reiko-san," Youko said in a whisper with a finger to her lips, "Kan-chan is resting." She finished. Reiko looked confused for a moment before following Youko. She slid the door open to reveal a sleeping Kantarou along with a sleeping Haruka next to him. No one would think anything of it, unless they caught the arm around Kantarou's waist or their hands entwined.

Reiko smiled before closing the door. She faced Youko's confused face. She handed the fox demon a note.

"Give this to him when he wakes up. I'll be back next week! Tell him to finish that article!" Reiko said softly and showed herself out.

-X-

It was warm. Kantarou snuggled closer to the warmth encasing him. He hadn't felt this comfortable in such a long time. It seemed like ages ago. He didn't want to open his eyes incase it would disappear. He didn't want the feeling of content to end.

Kantarou felt the slight shifting next to him. His mind wondered what it was. It was no danger, as the bells didn't ring. His eyes slowly opened to see familiar black clothing. He stared surprised as he saw Haruka sleeping next to him. He let out a small smile and decided to scoot closer. He longed for this for some time. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He decided not to wake the other up incase he would leave.

"Oi, get up."

He didn't want to leave, so he faked sleep.

"I know you're up." He felt himself being shook. "Kantarou." Kantarou played dead. He couldn't help but smile a bit. Before Haruka could do anything, Youko burst through the door.

"Kan-chan! Haruka! Time to get up!" the fox demon yelled. Haruka sat up covering his abused ears. He had better hearing and he just thought he wouldn't be able to hear again. Kantarou just sat up and smiled at her, obvious to Haruka's discomfort.

"Ohayo, Youko-chan," Kantarou greeted.

"It's the afternoon! You slept all morning!"

"So it is." Kantarou looked next to him. "Ne, what are you doing here Haruka?"

"Don't you remember?" Haruka looked at him incredulously.

"No! Something you need to tell me?" Kantarou teased.

Haruka got up and grumbled a few unheard words before leaving. Youko frowned. She watched Kantarou's brief display of sadness before it disappeared into that red herring smile. She wanted to smack them both to their senses and confess! Ooh, it was grating on her nerves.

"Ne, Youko-chan, what's for lunch?" Kantarou asked. She sighed.

"Same thing as yesterday. We don't have enough to buy different ones. If only…" she trailed off in her rant about being poor and otherwise.

-X-

Kantarou looked over the papers given to him by Reiko. He saw them on the table but Youko refused to give it to him, as she was able to snatch it first. They had a brief tug-of-war, until Kantarou exercised his authority and made her hand it over. Youko just huffed and left to her own devices, like cleaning and stuff.

He probably should've listened to Youko. He didn't feeling like taking a job at the moment. He felt dizzy and sick. He knew he wasn't sick but he didn't feel like doing anything. Sleep had been calling him. But for some reason, he wanted this case. It was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Perhaps he should leave right now to investigate. The place was nearby. Besides, whatever it was had already escaped. He should be fine, unless whatever it was came back to the scene of the crime. Then he was in big trouble. He should be able to make a quick escape. But he better leave now incase Youko or Haruka caught him.

Kantarou look soft, quiet steps to avoid the hearing of the two servants. He was at the front and slipped on his shoes stealthily. He slid the door open as soundlessly as possible. He knew of the soft swish it made but it should be enough to not let him be heard. Then he closed it, hastily almost making an audible sound for the two. He waited a few seconds and realized that none of them heard him. He sighed in relief.

But when he turned around, he came face to face with a familiar black suit. _Damn. _He thought. He smiled that red herring smile and greeted Haruka.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haruka asked seriously, not being fooled by that damn smile. He knew how crafty his master could be.

"Ha-Haruka! I was just… going to clean the pathway! Yeah…" _Horrible liar. _Kantarou thought to himself. There was a lack in his story. He didn't have a broom and he never really did the cleaning.

"Go back inside," Haruka demanded. Kantarou was puzzled. Was Haruka really worried about him?

"Youko's orders." Maybe not. Kantarou sighed in sadness. He had really hoped… He placed back that red herring smile. He could order Haruka to go with him.

"Come Haruka, lets go!" he said walking towards his destination. Haruka had no choice but to follow. The tengu scowled in annoyance. He hated this damn-binding thing. He had no idea where they were going and he was just following Kantarou.

Haruka realized they were going into unfamiliar territory. He didn't like it. But Kantarou obviously knew where he was going. Haruka had to follow.

"Where are we going?" the tengu asked finally. Kantarou just hummed a tune before answering.

"We're going there." Kantarou pointed at a top of a hill. There was a small house built there along with plenty of wards, which looked like they were keeping something in. Haruka didn't like the feel of the air, as they got closer to it. It felt evil, something out to destroy. The closer they got the eerier the feeling became. Haruka didn't like it.

Kantarou knew this place. It felt vaguely familiar. He had been here before. How would he know his way if he didn't? It was then he passed a familiar hall. He paused as an image flashed through his mind. It was in his dream. His red eyes took a look around to see the exact same wall. He quickly bolted towards a direction, unaware of Haruka's call or the tengu following him.

This place was in his dream. That's why he remembered it. He froze in his run as the familiar flute music reached his ears. It was close. He continued his run, hoping to reach his destination before whoever it was disappeared or stopped playing.

It was getting louder. He was close. He ended up in front of double doors. It was in there. Hesitantly, he pushed those heavy doors open. He panted heavily for breath, as he wasn't use to the stress coming from running. His red eyes glanced around the room to find nothing. But he was sure he heard something.

Kantarou took careful steps when he entered the threshold. His bells weren't ringing but you never know when something might jump out. Whatever was here was probably released and maybe causing havoc somewhere else. But there haven't been any mishaps at all. Surely someone would have reported it somewhere or Reiko would've informed him of it. He sighed in defeat and turned to leave.

He abruptly froze as the bells on his wrist began to ring. That meant there was an oni nearby. He whipped his head around cautiously in case he had to dodge. But all he felt was a cold chill pass through his form. Shivers danced around his skin, making him wrap his arms around himself to ward off the cold. The room gradually began to cool.

A sharp sting attacked his mind. His hands clutched tightly at his temples with the sudden pain. Kantarou felt himself falling.

In the midst of his dilemma, he wondered where Haruka had gone.

-X-

Haruka cursed for the thousandth time. He lost Kantarou in the halls. He turned one corner and poof he lost him. He'd been running through the maze-like halls, to see that he had ended up at dead ends. He retraced his steps but he still ended up at dead ends.

He took the corridor he hadn't before and paused in his step. A cold chill made shivers along his spine. He had a dark, boding feeling. Kantarou might be in trouble. With that thought in mind, he quickly rushed through this hall and made it to big double doors. He pushed it open and glanced around. It looked like a ritual room. The altar was in the center with candles adorning the room, illuminating it.

A pentagram inscribed in a circle, adorned the floor; the center of it is the altar. Haruka walked in further; instinct drove him. Something bothered him to go forward. It was a foreboding feeling that itched in his mind. Somehow, something was really wrong with this picture. He decided to approach the altar but was blown back by the barrier surrounding it. He cursed.

Haruka was about to go around the room but froze as his gaze landed on the _person _on the altar.

"Kantarou!" he called out, rushing to his side. He momentarily forgot about the barrier and was blown back a bit. He banged hastily on the invisible wall. He called his master's name repeatedly, hoping that he'd wake. It was to no avail. He summoned his staff and started to gather power to break the barrier, and still it wouldn't work. He sunk to the ground helplessly.

Why couldn't he break through?

A laugh broke him from his despair. He quickly went on the defensive, cursing himself for not being on guard. The laugh sounded like a woman's. Haruka whipped his head around looking for the source. He jumped back as something appeared before him. Why didn't he sense it?

A woman stood before him, a smirk embellished her face. He didn't like this. He gave her a glare to hide his worry and appear to not be weak.

"Are you here to witness it?" she asked. He gave her no answer, wondering what was she talking about.

"Are you here to see me finish what I started?" she rephrased. Still Haruka didn't respond.

"Are you here to kill me and save your master?"

Haruka was at loss for words. Nothing he could do would pacify this.

"Or, are you here, finally, waiting to be freed from your pathetic binding name?"

Haruka just growled in annoyance. He wanted to strike her but for some reason he couldn't move. He stood stiff as she moved closer to where they were inches apart. He wanted to push her away, but he still couldn't move. She leaned closer until he felt her breath on his ear.

"You're probably waiting for him to become the thing you'd love to eat, ne, Oni-kui Tengu?"

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm not on writer's block no more! Yippie! Finally. Anyways, this is probably going to be a short story with long chapters, for the next few or maybe more, I don't know how long it's going to be. Anyways, I hope you're not bored yet! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Symphony

Subdivision 4

"You're probably waiting for him to become the thing you'd love to eat, ne, Oni-kui Tengu?"

-X-

Youko was worried. It was already night, Kantarou and Haruka had yet to return. She wasn't able to read the details of Reiko's note. Kantarou most likely sneaked out, even if he wasn't feeling well, dragging Haruka along with him. She wished Kantarou would once listen to her advice. He was probably only fairing, if there was danger, because of Haruka.

But she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Kan-chan. She sighed dejectedly as all that she could do was sit back and watch.

"Muu-chan!"

-X-

Haruka forced the woman away from him. He stood ready to attack. All she did was smile evilly. He growled in annoyance and decided to make the first move. He knew rushing without knowing the enemy was dangerous, but it didn't seem like she'd be telling him soon enough. An invisible force blew him back. He was flown through the air, but let out his wings in time to steady himself. He stared down angrily at the woman before him.

"I guess it's my turn, Oni-kui. I guess you can watch. Why don't you hang around?" she said as her hand outstretched in his direction. A gust of wind surrounded her form, displaying her aura.

Before he could blink, chains bound him in mid-air. Haruka struggled fruitlessly to get the chains to break but the cool metal just gripped tighter.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you. I don't want you to die before watching my son turn back to his real self." She stated before walking within the pentagon barrier.

"What are you talking about!?" Haruka yelled out at her.

She paused in her steps to face him once again and smiled. The woman stood by Kantarou's unconscious form and parted the robe, revealing the permanent scar on his chest. Haruka stared angrily as her fingers traced the outline of that old wound.

"He didn't always have red eyes. When I gave him this scar, he was nothing but a little boy. It didn't matter; he had purple eyes, an unwanted child, and a half demon. I needed a soul to bind my dying son's. His was the perfect soul and the perfect mind. I encountered him as he tried to fight me off. He had the prettiest eyes. I almost lost because I became entranced. Luckily, I was able to complete the spell. And now…

"I have him. My son will be resurrected again. You, nor anybody else, can do anything to stop me."

-X-

"Sugino-sama!" Youko cried out in greeting as the white tengu descended in the house.

He had been chasing Muu since his 'wife' ran off. He knew the only place would be _Ichinomiya's. _He always got jealous of Kantarou for stealing Muu's attention. But now, he was rather appalled that Muu hadn't even entered Kantarou's place.

"Youko-chan, where's Muu-chan?" Sugino asked worriedly as he realized his 'wife' wasn't in the place.

"Muu-chan's missing too!?" Youko asked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Kan-chan and Haruka are gone! They've been gone all day! I'm worried Kan-chan and Haruka are in danger!"

"Do you know where they went?"

Youko shook her head. "I think they went to where Reiko-san said there was a case. I wasn't able to get a glance at it. I don't know where they are because Kan-chan took the map and everything."

"Hold on, we should track this Reiko down and-"

They both snapped their heads towards the door. They felt a spike of power leading outside. The two quickly rushed to see what it was. The streets were empty but the source of power came from somewhere up ahead. Sugino rushed while Youko followed behind. Sugino knew Muu would probably be there too.

He had no idea how right he was.

-X-

Haruka stared helplessly. She was right. He couldn't do anything because she could stop him so easily. If he probably turned into the Oni-kui he was before, he was afraid that he would in turn hurt Kantarou in his vulnerable state. He didn't want to take the risk.

He had been pondering on that issue for a while since they found out the truth. The more he had thought about it, the more he found out that he wouldn't want to lose it. He didn't want to lose those memories he's had and gained in this generation. After all, it had been Kantarou's ancestor that sealed him away all those years ago, not Kantarou himself. He just resembled the shadow he glared hatefully at years ago.

And that was why he couldn't let Kantarou go like this. But what could he do? The woman obviously overpowered him in strength. He was snapped out of his thoughts as something landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Muu there.

"Muu…" it said softly as to not alert the woman. Muu could help him. Before he knew it, the chains were loose and he was free.

"Thanks Muu-chan." Haruka stated before hiding behind some rocks to see what he could do before diving in headfirst. Unfortunately his mind came up empty.

He felt a tug on his sleeve. Muu was pointing at something. Haruka looked towards it and noticed that it was at the top of the barrier. Apparently, there was an opening that he could get through.

He waited until the woman turned away before flying quick enough, with Muu on his back, through the weak point of the barrier. What he wasn't prepared for was the sudden aura that made him fall to the ground. He could barely stand with this energy pushing down on him.

"Well, I see you've decided to join us. Please, enjoy the show." The woman said glancing at them. She stood on the opposite side of him and outstretched her hands. She began to chant and the energy increased that it became unbearable to stand.

"Mmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, mmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Muu said in warning.

Haruka wanted to shut up the demon but couldn't since the pressure was becoming unbearable. He took slow steps towards Kantarou's unconscious form. But it felt miles away as he had to stop a lot to even get there even if it was only another three feet away. He felt heavier as he got closer.

"Poor Oni-kui. Can't save your master? Or are you trying to get a taste?" the woman teased and taunted.

Haruka just growled and glared at her in annoyance. He froze as another spike of power brought him down. He descended, face down. Haruka couldn't move or get up. Muu wasn't much better. They couldn't move with the alarming force of this aura.

"Your master hasn't changed a bit. He still has a weak mind." The woman said glancing at Haruka's laying form. "It won't be long now Oni-kui."

-X-

_Kantarou was dreaming again. He knew he was. Besides, what his mind conjured up for him wasn't reality. He could tell the difference. It was too nice to be here in this landscape. He was surprised to see it. _

_This place was so familiar, he was sure he'd seen it before. This was the hidden ruin under the haunted temple. He remembered being here before. He had stumbled down here as a kid. He walked this familiar path; his body was unconsciously taking him. He tried racking his brain why was this important. _

_He heard crying. A woman was crying… _

_That was it! _

_Kantarou quickly ran as best he could. But it was as if he was going at a child's pace. Was this a memory? Focusing on his surroundings he realized that the ceiling was too high for him to be in his current twenty-five year old form. By the time he stopped running he realized that he was in a room. The room looked ancient, but well preserved. He was taking careful steps as if something was going to jump at him. He didn't hear any bells ringing. Either this was the past or there was no oni around the area. _

_"Your soul is perfect," a voice whispered in his ear from behind. He quickly jumped away from the figure. It was an oni. Why haven't his bells rung in warning? It took him a while to remember that he didn't have them when he was small. This woman was tall. "A perfect soul." She whispered before lunging at him. _

_Kantarou moved freely as if he had done it before. He tried defending himself with the limited training he's had on exorcism and other forms. He was wondering why he couldn't cast any powerful ones that he was use to. Expertly, he was able to dodge simple attacks the woman was making. If she was powerful enough not to be sensed then why was her attacks so low? It was as if she didn't want to hurt him. _

_He was caught off guard when she managed to scratch his chest. Kantarou placed his hand over it to try and halt some of the blood from pouring out. Three slashes marred his chest. It'd scar later. He paused at that train of thought. _

_Was this how he got his scar? _

_Before he could ponder further, he let out a blood-curling scream. _

-X-

Haruka glared from his spot on the floor. He couldn't get up with all this pressure on him. Although it was supposed to be nothing, he still couldn't do anything. This woman casting something on Kantarou was powerful, as Haruka hated to admit.

He still struggled with the onslaught of power. Muu was also down on the dumps.

Kantarou was in trouble. Even if this woman wouldn't really hurt him, Kantarou was in so much pain now. Haruka could hear the screams coming from his master's throat. He had to save him.

Haruka and Muu paused briefly in surprise as the overwhelming force was lifted and sweet flute music drifted in their ears. Haruka panicked as Kantarou let out a scream of pain. He watched as he writhed in pain.

"Kantarou!" he called out running towards his master. He was blasted back by an invisible barrier. _Not again! _He thought angrily. He summoned his staff and used his red lightning to try and tamper with the barrier. The music never stopped nor did Kantarou's screams. Then he changed tactics by attacking the woman. But it was vain as he only came in contact with a barrier.

"Haurka! Kan-chan!" came Youko's voice.

"Muu-chan!" came Sugino's voice.

Haruka and Muu were relieved for them but they became worried for they didn't know what would hit them when they came in. Muu wisely jumped off his shoulders and sauntered over to find Sugino and Youko. At least Muu would be able to tell them what's going on.

Before he could get back to the task at hand, the music had stopped. He glanced towards the woman and was surprised to find…

Kantarou had awoken.

TBC--------

BLK Angel of Destruction: That took forever to write! Maybe it's because I'm writing six other stories at the same time. If you read all my other fics that are currently still in progress, you know I bitch about the same thing. Well, because it's true. Anyways thanks for your reviews and patience! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


End file.
